Hi-5 USA Series 1, Episode 1 (Touching)
Touching is the first episode from Hi-5 USA Series 1. Segments *SHAUN builds a fort and makes a secret fort handshake. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 20 (Fun with friends). *KARLA builds her own fort of Curtis, Jenn and Shaun as walls and Kimee as door. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 20 (Fun with friends). *JENN finds a laughing pillow and talks to Chats about different sort of laughs. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 38 (Physical mysteries). *KIMEE pretends to be a doctor. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and body). *KARLA is okay. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and body). *SHARING STORIES: Chats tells us a story about a circus where the juggler (Shaun) can't juggle, the clown (Jenn) can't clown around, the tightrope walker (Curtis) is afraid of heights, the unicyclist (Kimee) can't ride a unicycle, and the ringmaster (Karla) is shy, but one night they discover they can swap their jobs. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 40 (Fun mysteries & the Hi-5 mystery). Absent: CURTIS. Gallery Shaun USA S1 E1.png Karla USA S1 E1 1.png Jenn USA S1 E1.png Kimee USA S1 E1.png Karla USA S1 E1 2.png Sharing Stories USA S1 E1.png Trivia *This is the only episode of the American version to feature Chats reading a sharing story. *This is the first episode that Curtis is absent. *This is the first episode to feature Karla with two segments. *During Sharing Stories, Kimee wore Charli's tutu from Robot Number 1, while Jenn and Curtis wore Nathan's vest from I Can Go Anywhere but with the sleeves from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes). *All of the segments in this episode are originally taken from Series 3. Songlets ; Shapes in space No songlet ; Body move #01 I want you to come and be my wall I want that strong enough for a so I want a wall that stand up tall Stand up tall and be my wall. I want you to come and be my wall I want that strong enough for a so I want a wall that stand up tall Stand up tall and be my wall. ; Word play Giggle, gurgle, ha ha hee, shake my shoulders, slap my knee Stretch that smile from ear to ear, ... and cheer Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, laugh with me, come on, let's go Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, belly laugh along with me. Giggle, gurgle, ha ha hee, shake my shoulders, slap my knee Stretch that smile from ear to ear, ... and cheer Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, laugh with me, come on, let's go Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, belly laugh along with me. ; Puzzles and patterns Doctor Kimee's here with my medical gear All the dolls and bears relax in your chest I will cure your trouble And do it on the double. Doctor Kimee's here with my medical gear All the dolls and bears relax in your chest I will cure your trouble And do it on the double. ; Body move #02 Today I can say The sun is shinning and I'm okay I can scrunch my nose and wiggle my toe I can slap my knees and just as I please I'm alright, got teeth, I can bite No need to worry, I'm a happy sight Today I feel that I'm okay. Today I can say The sun is shinning and I'm okay I can scrunch my nose and wiggle my toe I can slap my knees and just as I please I'm alright, got teeth, I can bite No need to worry, I'm a happy sight Today I feel that I'm okay. ; Sharing stories Circus is in town, come on an join the fun There's jugglers and clowns and lots of fun for everyone. The circus is in town, come on an join the fun There's jugglers and clowns and lots of fun for everyone. Circus is in town, come on an join the fun There's jugglers and clowns and lots of fun for everyone. Category:Episodes that Curtis is absent Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Chats read a sharing story Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about touching Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about laughing Category:Ep about circus